


Sixth time's the charm

by narcissisticSpaghetti



Category: Homestuck
Genre: FTM Karkat Vantas, Humanstuck, Multi, Threesome, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissisticSpaghetti/pseuds/narcissisticSpaghetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had no idea why the happiest couple you’d ever met wanted you involved. But they did. For whatever reason they wanted you.<br/>And fuck all if you didn’t want them just as bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixth time's the charm

The first time they asked you for a threesome, you were convinced they were joking. You had laughed and bent over double attempting to get away from their too honest faces as you processed exactly what they had been asking. It was a ridiculous thought- you having a threesome, let alone with those two. But you would never have admitted just how much you suddenly wanted to say yes.

     You left them hanging, absconding without giving a verbal answer but your actions had been answer enough. You hadn’t expected them to bring it up again, after such a rude refusal. But you had hoped they would anyway.

 

The second time you also thought they were joking.

     You and Sollux had been immersed in a videogame, him kicking your ass as per usual and you were swearing colorfully at him and Eridan had been laughing on the sidelines.

     You didn’t know exactly when Eridan had appeared behind the couch, but the comment had taken you by surprise far more than his sudden new location.

     “If you keep saying  “Fuck you” I’ll have to take you up on that offer.” He said, about half a foot from your ear.

     Your hands had gone slack and Sollux got in a few good moves before realizing you had stopped. He paused the game and glanced worriedly over at you. “I think you broke him, ED.” He snickered.

     “No I’m not broken I’m just a little surprised is all. That was a very clever comeback, I’ll have to remember that one.” You had tried to write it off as a joke and move on.

     Eridan had leaned over and grinned at you, hanging over the edge of the couch to your right. When you glanced at the TV you realized Sollux had leaned closer on your left too. It was a somewhat uncomfortable situation, but you found yourself desperately wishing you could kiss them both at the same time.

     “Yeah yeah, very funny guys. Sollux can we keep playing?”

     Neither of them looked at all disappointed. In fact, both looked ecstatic for some reason. But Sollux had turned on the game again and the two of you continued. Eridan had left to make a sandwich, and then headed into his room for some reason.

     You didn’t want to think about it, but your performance dropped significantly while you were playing. It was really hard not to think about.

 

The third time they asked was in public, though they had been discreet. Eridan had slid up behind you while you were on the floor at a club and asked you for a dance. Sollux came over soon after and though the two were dating and you expected Sollux to intercept he didn’t. You were almost worried when you glanced over and saw him leaning against the wall at the party, watching the two of you with an expression you could not place.

     Eventually he had hauled his lazy ass over to the two of you, easily incorporating himself into the movement of your awkward dance. As soon as he did though, somehow, the dance became much more graceful.

     The three of you got closer and closer, moving and mouthing along to the words of the music blasting from speakers around the room. The lights were dim, the air was far too humid and your body screamed at you to do something- anything.

     They had asked then. Sollux had leaned over you to kiss him full on the mouth, and then whispered something in his ear. Eridan had smiled back and nodded, and then Sol’s lips against your ear had suddenly become very distracting.

     “Come home with us,” He whispered, his long bony fingers suddenly flitting over your hips. Eridan was now leaning against the wall, watching you both like Sollux had been earlier.

     You almost said yes, and you would have if Kanaya hadn’t shown up and pulled Eridan away. She needed his help with something you didn’t care to find out about. As soon as he was gone the spell was broken and you decided it was time to go before he came back and you were tempted to say yes.

 

The fourth time was a little harder to catch. Sollux had “Accidentally” grabbed your ass during a friendly meet-up at a bar near your place, and Eridan had gotten drunk and decided karaoke was a good idea. He actually had a fantastic voice, and he wasn’t completely smashed yet.

     Unfortunately, his choice in music always suffered when he got the slightest bit tipsy, and the farther he got the worse the selection. Thankfully he hadn’t been too bad this time around, and had chosen something more or less acceptable.

     Although you still question his decision to sing “Sexy Back” and a handful of Britney Spears titles. You can’t complain when he decides Ingrid Michaelson is a good bet. You’re rather fond of her music. And from the looks he sends your way through the entire song, you’re pretty sure he’s aware of that.

     Even though he had ridiculous tastes in music like this, he still got a few rounds of “Encore” for his voice alone. Sollux was snickering his own ass off but you could tell he was enjoying it as well.

     When he was finally done, the entire place had gone from laughing raucously to quiet murmurs of appreciation, and then a few whoops of encouragement when he came over and bent Sollux against the bar, kissing him sloppily yet they were both clearly enjoying it.

     When Eridan’s arm shot out to grab your shoulder you hadn’t been paying any attention, and admittedly, you had jumped in your seat.

     Both of them were looking at you expectantly, Eridan’s eyes were a little hazy and Sollux looked a bit too glazed in our opinion. You thought one of them had asked you a question so you had stupidly asked back “What?” And Eridan’s giggles had made you smile.

     “I think he asked if you wanted to come back with us,” Sollux whispered, barely audible over the bustle of the bar that night.

     You had laughed, yet again certain they were joking, but at this point it was somewhat wishful thinking. You wanted to, you really did, but you were honestly terrified. They knew everything about you, but not everything about your past. You had never told them your biggest secret. You hadn’t told anyone the big reason you had moved so far from home.

     But you were ready to tell them. Somehow you always had been, and that was twice as scary.

 

They left you alone after that, for a good long while.

     There was still the occasional joke or insinuation, still occasional hand-holding, dancing or cuddles and that was okay. But they didn’t bring up threesomes again. And you appreciated it immensely.

 

It was almost three months later that it came up again, but not exactly in the same way.

     You were over at their shared apartment to play videogames with Sollux, and Eridan was complaining over the back of the couch again. As soon as you were done with the level you were on (and had somehow beaten Sollux’s score) you set the controller down to take a bathroom break.

     As soon as you came back you found Eridan had stolen your spot and was getting his ass handed to him, swearing colorfully as Sollux snickered. You watched, amused, as they bickered endlessly over the stupid game.

     Eridan died way too soon and as soon as he set the controller down he nearly exploded in Sollux’s face. He made a few colorful frustrated noises, a handful of choice insults, and was finally shut up as Sollux launched himself forward to kiss him.

     It was about this time that it got awkward and you tried to laugh it off. “If you two are gonna be like that then I’m leaving, see you later!” And you headed for the door.

     It was surprising just how fast Eridan could move. He was out from under Sollux and he had grabbed your wrist gently in less than five seconds, Sollux close behind with a hand on the other’s shoulder. Both of them looked a little hurt, and surprisingly determined, and you knew there was no getting out easy this time. You knew it.

     And you didn’t want an easy out. You didn’t want an out at all. But you still had something to do first.

     “Please, KK.” Sollux whispered as they both moved closer to you. It was surreal, the way they seemed to think as one in that moment. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, half expecting it when Sollux’s nose was right in front of yours when you opened them again. His miss-matched blue and brown eyes searching your face for what you weren’t sure.

     Eridan’s arms around your waist was comforting, cool and wonderful. His firm chest against your back was sturdy and you relished in the feel of them both surrounding you closely. “Please Kar,” Eridan said quietly, his cheek resting on your head and you let out a heavy sigh.

     “I had my reasons for saying no but I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you both.” Was the only way you could think to bring it up. You really didn’t want to, you didn’t want them to see you any differently. But you couldn’t live with yourself if you never brought it up. They had to know.

     You took Sollux’s hands, looking him in the eye and told them both that you all needed to sit down.

     Without another word they lead you into Eridan’s bedroom. They shared an apartment, they shared beds at least every other night, but they still had separate bedrooms.

     Eridan’s bed was an emperor, much bigger than Sollux’s measly Queen. And it worked as good as any.

 

They took it surprisingly well, in fact the moment Eridan’s face lit up in understanding was beautiful and precious in a way that made your heart pound.

     Sollux’s reaction had been twice (ha) as impressive, because he had looked so fucking confused for about seven seconds before he looked off to the side and his face went slack in awe. Eridan had snickered at him, and you couldn’t help but laugh too.

     You were fighting tears, terrified of how they would respond, scared that they would no longer want to be friends, kick you out or worse. There was a huge lump in your throat that no matter how many times you swallowed would not go away.

     It took the two of them a solid two minutes and forty-three seconds to say anything else, the last twenty-odd seconds were spent watching each other’s faces. And then they turned to you, Eridan bit his lip, they glanced at each other again and then Eridan got off the bed and hugged you close to him.

     “W-we don’t care, Kar. We still love you.” He tripped up slightly which told you that he was still reeling but the strength and conviction in his voice pushed the tears over the edge of your eyelids and you let out a choked sob.

     “Though this might take a bit of getting used to, you’re still the same KK.”

     Eridan had gently walked you over to the bed and helped you up, and you sat between them sobbing. You had been living in this city for so long and hadn’t told anyone. Not even Kanaya, who you had been meaning to talk to soon.

     It was overwhelming, to finally tell these two who had been your closest friends since you got here. Since before even, when you found a craigslist add in the area and found neighbors to vouch for the apartment. You had been so excited to start over, get a job and save up for the hormone replacement and surgeries. And you were almost there.

     And then it hit you; you had told them. The cat was out of the bag and you could not shove it back now. And they were still here.

     They were still holding you close, rubbing your back and you could feel Eridan’s lips on your ear as he whispered “Shh, shhhhh it’s okay Kar. Shh, we got you.” Somehow you had grabbed Sollux’s hand and you were squeezing pretty hard, but he wasn’t complaining. You couldn't see his face but he didn’t seem to mind.

     You sat there and cried between them until you all fell asleep and Eridan missed work in the morning. Sollux missed his only morning class and you felt so terrible about it you tried to cry again but you were too dehydrated so they gave you a glass of water and Sollux walked you home.

 

The sixth time they asked they showed up at your front door two days later with a bottle of sparkling cider and a box of chocolates, and you invited them in laughing.

     You spent three hours just talking, for a while about your past and where you came from and your family life, and then about them and where each of them grew up. You learned a lot about both of them, and you had never felt so comfortable around anyone in your life.

     The three of you settled in to watch a movie together, but you can’t for the life of your remember which one, Sollux picked it but less than two minutes in he had his hand on your thigh and was gently rubbing his thumb in circles and it was incredibly distracting.

     Although Eridan’s breath in your ear was also pretty attention-grabbing too. And you could swear he was doing it on purpose. The little gasps he made and tiny groans of frustration at whatever was going on with the movie turned you on so much it was a desperate struggle not to pull him down to kiss you a number of times.

     It took about five minutes to break down, you reached up and pressed your lips to his, and the sound he made -first indignant and then very pleased- made your heart skip a beat and you bit his lower lip to try and make him do it again. It worked.

     Sollux noticed right off the bat, and made a strangled noise of annoyance before you felt Eridan shift over you and he groaned behind you.

     This time was the first time you said yes. Enthusiastically and gratefully.

And not the last.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to finish this thing for fucking months like damn I'm so happy it's done, hella!


End file.
